


Coffee

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt 'taste' on my November 2007 table. This is entirely a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 'taste' on my November 2007 table. This is entirely a work of fiction.

He doesn't like coffee as much as Rodney does. But still, while working on Stargate Atlantis, David has acquired a taste for it.

He likes it strong, even if he remembers the milk and sugar diluting the sharp taste into something sweeter. He likes it hot, even if his tongue can recall the feel of warm liquid that causes a different kind of burning. He tries not to drink too much because it makes him jittery and yet, he can never get enough of it.

Maybe it's not so much the coffee as it is the inside of Joe's mouth.


End file.
